


close your eyes

by oshiruko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, breakup where they still like each other, but one looks for a replacement and fails, idk bad writing, quick foreplay, self reflection time during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiruko/pseuds/oshiruko
Summary: Midorima and Takao have a misunderstanding and take time away from each other. In that short period of time Takao notices Momoi's interest in him and entertains her, they date, and he steals her first time but eventually he's back with Midorima.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if you opened this i cant write for shit man but i wanted it off my chest and didnt know where to put it

"Kazu-kun?" Takao groaned in reply, refusing to move an inch. Momoi was sat on the bed with him on the floor in front of her, his arms tightening around her waist.  
He dropped by her place on this rare opportunity that her parents would be out til the next afternoon, even if club activities dismiss him at dreadingly late hours.  
"You seem tired." She ran her fingers through his sticky hair that got drenched in sweat even in this cold weather. "I just need a shower.. I'll be quick." He jumpily got up and left the room after locking eyes and smiling sweetly at the doorway, typical of him. 

Momoi sat back and waited expectantly. They've been to each others places an impressive amount of times for how long they've been dating, but haven't spent a night together. None of them said that they'd sleep over and do certain things outright but being Momoi, she knew what he had in mind. She knew when she told him her parents would be out and has been preparing since.

Takao was about to go back up the stairs to tell Momoi there's someone waiting outside, but catching a glimpse of that dark hair and hearing some low coughs, something gave him the sense of obligation to greet them himself.

His piercing amber eyes that glared a hole through the visitors figure as he made his way out the main door turned warm and lively as he plastered that wide smile he always makes onto his face. _"Too Gakuen's Aomine Daiki?_ Wow, seeing you again here.."  
"Funny, aren't you. My being here is a way more normal thing than yours." The taller cut him off, but this won't bother Takao. It wasn't like Aomine wanted Momoi for himself, he disapproved of their relationship for way more reasons than just being gate-keepy. "Ahaha, I don't see why I can't be here with my girlfriend. Let's make this quick! Whaddya need?" Rather than to put up with his obnoxiousness that barely even covers up his annoyance anymore, Aomine just grabbed his wrist and aggressively shoved the list of groceries his mom needed Momoi to get into Takao's palm. He scoffed at Aomine's short fuse, watched him walk away and finally went in for a bath.

Momoi had began dozing off as Takao walked in, vigorously rubbing his hair with a drying towel. He stopped and stared at her, dressed in her pretty black nightgown laying in the center of the bed as she waited. Blood still boiling upon seeing their discourteous friend today too, he decided not to leave and let her rest like he normally would have. Silently sitting on the bed, his squinting eyes glued to her, he slowly leaned in to kiss her forehead. But she jolted awake and headbutted his mouth, making him whine. _"I was trying to be sweet!"_ He playfully exclaimed with a hand over his throbbing lips. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice I fell asleep.." 

_"Kiss me so it feels better."_

She was still processing what was happening, getting the gist of his being ticked off since he came back from his shower, when he pushed her back down and darkened his expression again.  
"Ah.. I knew you took a little too long downstairs. Kazu-kun saw something, didn't.."  
She was shut up forcefully by the way he slammed his lips onto hers. His hastiness didn't give her the capability to control her voice. Constantly having to take sharp inhales from the deepness, she could barely breathe.

 _"Sacchan,"_ He whispered in a low voice after pulling away. _"You want me here, right?"  
"Ofcourse.. I want you here. I want Kazu-kun."_

He sat up and quickly pulled off the shirt he just put on. In a way so gentle she could barely feel it, Takao placed his hand on her waist and slid it up to the straps of her dress.  
"Can I.."  
_"Wait."_  
Momoi stopped him suddenly and got up from the bed. He followed her with his eyes confusedly, clearly worried that she wants to stop.

 _"I wanted to try this.. For you..."_ She stood in front of him shyly as she gripped the ends of the flimsy silk that hung over her figure. So slowly that Takao could hear himself pant impatiently, she slid one strap off her shoulder, then another. The silk fell onto the floor and she stepped over it, towards him. His mouth was watering, sitting up eagerly and reaching out to hold her waist, but she brushed it off. _"No touch for now."_

Like he did, she pushed him down on the bed then stood over him in her white lingerie. Nothing had happened yet but they were acting drunk on the excitement as she teased him and continuously kicked away his attempts at holding her. Takao was breathing heavily, watching her show with hooded eyes. The kind of eager look that tells you he'd wolf her down the moment she opens the gates. 

She finally gave him a signal after the finale that was her lap dance and she was back lying on the bed. _"I can't believe you.."_ He whispered, sliding his hand down her stomach til it dug beneath the garter of her underwear. She whimpered at the mere warmth of his hand, but moaned for him to stop once again as the three fingers he placed over her rubbed in a circular motion.  
_"Why stop? I learned this from you.. In your videos.. Aren't I doing it right?"  
"Ngh.. Not there.. I'll finish too quickly and fall asleep."_  
He let out a chuckle softer than his usual snickers. _"You're so cute."_

He let go as she wished and pulled her underwear down. _"I'll do something you can't do for yourself instead."_  
Two fingers curiously searched for her entrance and slid in easily; she threw her head back in pleasure from the new sensation. Contrary to how she looks, she honestly couldn't believe anything could go in there 'til now. Even he could feel himself throb from watching her whimper with just two fingers in. He pressed against her walls repeatedly just to watch her reaction and wasn't disappointed. Upon pulling out his fingers that felt like they would get pruney soon, the smell reached his nose and he decided it was time for the next stage.

Takao went between Momoi's legs and leaned down, pretty soon she could feel his breath and eventually a hot tongue making it's way from the bottom til the top of her slit. She grabbed his hair and could feel it as his head bobbed, trying to reach deeper.

_"Do you want it, Momoi?"_

She nodded as moans escaped her mouth needily and he positioned himself at her entrance. _"Tell me if it hurts.. Okay?"_

The bedsheet slipped through her fingers while she clenched her fists trying to grasp onto it, the feeling of his warmth pushing in as she took his shape. He was telling her the tip had entered and checked in on her, but she couldn't hear him.  
_"Kazu-kun.. It feels good."_

Reassured at her satisfaction, he picked up the pace little by little and found himself taking her wrists into his hand, holding them above her head. It was Momoi's first time and being in Takao's hands eased her worries, though she wasn't sure if it was because he's trustworthy or because he's experienced. The thought of being his nth partner, and the first after his longest relationship, it hurt her sometimes. She can't contain the joy she feels when they do things together, but at the back of her head images of him doing the same with Midorima won't go away. Maybe the reason he's unpredictable even to the great Momoi isn't because he's just as calculating, but because she refuses to read him. She had no excuses-- nothing can get past her. But in order to feel that exciting sense of uncertainty, she's always had this problem of dumbing herself down for love. It may look like an act of self respect to give up on the ever oblivious Kuroko for someone who'd treat you like you're everything, but Takao wasn't a knight in shining armor. He was pushy and always managed to get what he wanted, but most of the time it turns out he didn't really want it after all.

 _"Hey, Sacchan.."_ He interrupted, _"Would you like to get on your knees?"_  
She was getting weak but the blood rushing through her vains let her do as he suggested. Her back was completely exposed with her hair falling down over her shoulders, and her entrance throbbed at the cold air as she held it high for him. _"Like this..?"_  
He was quiet, but by the way he lowered his face to breathe her in as he gently caressed her thigh, she atleast knew he was enjoying.  
He got on his knees and slowly penetrated her once again, dragging himself in and out slowly. When Momoi was already moving her own hips to get more of it, he began going faster 'til she was bouncing off of him.

Like her invitation to go rougher awoke something in him, the irritation upon having to see Aomine beforehand came rushing back. At first glance, the tension between them would seem like two wildcats circling around their prey, waiting to see who'll get it. But it's slightly different. They actually thought of each other as friends a while back, but ever since Midorima broke up with Takao and he ended up with Momoi in no time, he smelled like bad news to Aomine. Mutually, to Takao, Aomine just became someone who'd nag at him for not being over his ex as if he didn't know it himself.

 _"Kazu, I wanna see your face..!"_ Her sweet voice snapped him out of it and he pulled out, feeling sorry.  
_"Me too.."_ Maybe, he thought, if he watched her pretty face and listened more intently to her soft voice, his mind would be filled with only her. He held each of her fragile wrists in his two hands and towered over her, watching each others expressions before he entered for the third time. Like the way people get motivated to perform better when there are eyes watching, their faces drowned in pleasure and their voices came out more. _"Sacchan.."_ He kept calling out, finally reaching his limit.  
He let go of her arms and rested his elbows on the bed area surrounding her head, his face hanging by her ear. _"Satsuki.. Satsuki..!"_ His low moans sent shivers down her spine as she raised her own voice to return the favor. They continued breathing into each others ears until he finally squeezed everything out and slumped over her.

"You know.. When you were cumming.."  
She got cut off by Takao's chuckle at her ice breaker, "What's funny..?"  
"No, it's just.. hearing that come from your mouth.." He lifted his face above hers and smiled, _"Sacchan is so sexy."_ She groaned bashfully, pouting as she turned away. _"Kazu-kun is.. sexier.."_ The way he laughed tugged at her heart strings dangerously.  
"What were you saying?"  
"Oh, right. _When you were cumming.._ You called me 'Satsuki'. Call me by my name again."  
"Eh, I did? Hm.. Okay, _Satsuki_."  
She reached up to kiss him and they continued as it got deeper. He called her name out in between breaths and she called his too.

"You should lay down, you've been tired since you got here."  
"Alright.." He moved beside her and closed his eyes, the fatigue hurriedly kicking in.  
_"Goodnight, Kazu."_  
_"Mm.. Goodnight, Sa.. Satsuki."_ He corrected himself sleepily. She smiled and watched him drift off to sleep peacefully, but little by little some kind of sadness welled up in her. Should she have said 'I love you' first, then would he have said it? He was probably just tired, even the 'goodnight' was squeezed out. But hearing only her quick heartbeat in the deafening silence after the night shes always been waiting for, her mind ran wild. If she were to be honest with herself, she could see everything from the beginning. She knew what loneliness was driving him to do from the start. They said, a friend to all is a friend to none. It drove her crazy wondering how she could make him settle when he's just laying there-- not going anywhere. After everything, why was she still looking for ways to become Midorima? She was exhausted but only crying could put her mind to rest. Trying her best not to wake him, she finally faced away.

 _"What's wrong?"_  
She placed a hand over her mouth and cursed herself for being so loud, getting up to reach for some tissue. _"Sorry.. You can go back to sleep.."_ Takao grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her in. His arms wrapped around her tightly as he dug his face into her neck from behind, _"Don't go... Why are you sad?"_ Her breath quickened as she cried harder because of his sweet gesture, and couldn't keep her voice in any more.  
_"I guess it just.. Hurt more than I expected it to."_  
_"Mm.. I'm sorry. I should've been gentle,"_ He rubbed his thumbs on her shoulders, _"But, you're sad about something."_  
Momoi forced out a laugh and asked how he could be so sure. _"Satsuki, you're crying."  
"Because, I said it hurts.."_

__

__

"Even before we did it, and now that we're done. I've been hurting you, haven't I.."

 _"That's.. not true."_  
She grasped tightly onto his hand held around her, thinking about how this depressing excuse for a first time is something she won't forget.  
_"As expected, Satsuki knows everything..  
Close your eyes, let's sleep for now, okay?_

__

__

_I love you."_

_"I love Kazu-kun, too."_

She listened and closed her eyes. He was right, it's better that way. If she stopped analyzing everything and he stopped noticing everything their relationship would be much happier. They could pretend it was happier. His grip loosened as he fell back asleep but she held his arms in place because it's become cold without them around her.  
Until when can she keep him for herself?  
No, _when will he finally be all hers?_  
The face he'd make when he's a little too far from her while they made love so clearly had his mind elsewhere, like they were in different worlds.  
Could she be okay with this because she knew he'd lose his mind all alone without Midorima?  
So that she could give Takao some kind of validation, by wanting him so bad after he was thrown away.  
_'Validation'_.. She remembered the word from Aomine as he guilt tripped her into leaving Takao like a child. Well, if she could give it to him why not?

 _As expected, Satsuki knows everything._

Even for a short time, as people who could read others so well, they knew exactly how to act to seem fine. With their eyes closed, hands in each others', just to get by. It seemed, neither of them expected a serious relationship from the start. Otherwise, why would she pretend he's genuine, and he would pretend she didn't know he wasn't?  
Their love could always see so so well.  
There's no telling when the blindfold would slip off,

But it wasn't wrong. Because somewhere in the messy pain they kept hiding from each other, was a saving joy. They may have drifted apart, but only after helping one another out the dark. In that place that seemed to have no exit, they needed each other to cover their eyes. Because it was a dark scary place, but the two of them could see everything so well.

"Sacchan," Takao smiled as she passed in front of where he sat. "You gathered data like a monster before this game, too!"  
Momoi retraced a few steps to get back to him and the few Too members she was with had to follow, "Especially because it was Kazu-kun's team."  
He let out that pitched laugh no one could ever miss and got up to take a quick bow, "Good game!"  
When he lifted his head, all he saw was Momoi still looking back, but already getting farther away. The rest of the black jerseys followed, but one came up to him again and held his hand out for a shake.

Takao grasped his hand tightly with both hands,   
_"Aomine."_ He said with a bitter smile.  
_"Hmph."_

 _"Oi, Takao."_ Midorima walked up to them but all he got was a smirk from Aomine before he left.  
"Uwah, Shin-chan, sorry he didn't shake your hand. Let me do it for you."  
"That's not what I came here for, fool. Are you really gonna take so much time mingling with the other team if it's a match against Too?"  
He chuckled at Midorima's irritated tone and patted his back as they headed for the locker room. "Only because you take your time when Rakuzan is here."  
"That's not..! Don't accuse me of this. I wasn't the same as you when we weren't seeing each other."  
He averted his gaze with a light gasp, "Alright, I'm sorry.. Next time, I won't run from the pain and will wallow in how much I miss Shin-chan."

"Hmph. There shouldn't be a next time."


End file.
